


都是龙惹的祸（Blame it on your dragon）

by wetson



Series: Blame it on your dragon [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事紧接五军之战，Bilbo以为Smaug已经死了，战斗结束，他亦准备离开长湖镇，回去霍比屯，这时，来了一只渡鸦…</p>
            </blockquote>





	都是龙惹的祸（Blame it on your dragon）

Blame it on your dragon/都是龙惹的祸

Bilbo走到僻静的树荫下打算躺一会儿，这时候一只黑鸟飞了过来，同行的还有一只老渡乌。

“我是山中渡乌的首领，”它嘎嘎地说，“霍比特人，你现在必须动身前往密林河靠近长湖南边的巨岩，那儿还有个任务等着你。”  
“我以为我的任务已经完成了。”Bilbo说，“Smaug死了，地底王国已经还给了矮人，长湖镇得救了，我也准备回家了。”  
“还有最后一个任务。”老渡乌说完就拍拍翅膀飞走了。

Bilbo骑上马沿着河岸一路往南奔驰，密林河沿岸的景色从他身边掠过。他走了一个上午，终于在中午赶到了那块巨岩边上。那是一块硕大的古巨岩，一半在密林河的水边，一半暴露在晴朗的天空下。Bilbo停下马，发现在苔藓丛生的阴影下躺着一个人影。他以为自己眼花，但揉了揉眼睛后认为那的确是个躺着的人。

是个精灵吗？Bilbo想，因为这个躺着的人影看上去纤细修长，皮肤白皙光洁。这就是渡乌说的，Bilbo的最后一个任务？  
他在精灵边上跪下，把手放在他前额。  
“我是来自夏尔的霍比特人，精灵，”他告诉对方，“快点醒来。”  
精灵的前额摸上去简直热得烫手。Bilbo开始有些担心了，但眼下这个昏迷不醒的精灵显然不是霍比特人能搬得动的，如果不让他快点清醒，也许情况会变得更糟糕。

Bilbo走到河边捧了一些水回来轻轻淋在精灵的脸上。水滴顺着他的脸颊滑落，额头还是摸上去烫的吓人（胳膊和胸口也是同样）。Bilbo注意到精灵的嘴唇已经有了干燥开裂的痕迹，显然他相当缺水，可是Bilbo没带水袋，也没带任何杯子。他摘了一片芦苇叶子卷起来试图把河水灌进对方紧闭的牙关，失败了。Bilbo叹了口气在他边上坐下，愁容满面。  
然后他想起个方法。  
他重新回河边捧水，没有直接把水浇在对方脸上，取而代之的是，Bilbo自己含了口水俯下身凑到精灵的唇边（虽然犹豫了一下），然后小心地把水喂到精灵口中。  
Bilbo直起身看着他。如果这还是一点用都没有，那么他只能骑马去叫Gandalf来帮忙（这是最糟的办法，因为骑马往返差不多要到月亮出来才能回到这里）。但是精灵浓密的黑色睫毛抖了几下，他张开了眼睛。  
那是一双浅浅的灰金色眼睛，泛着淡淡的湖蓝色泽，瞳仁的颜色格外深，因此看上去有点锐利。那双眼睛眨了眨，对上Bilbo吃惊的视线。精灵挣扎着坐起来，尽管一丝不挂且非常虚弱，举手投足却不失优美。  
“我的渡鸦没回来，”精灵说，“能借给我你的渡鸦吗？”  
Bilbo环顾四周，然后惊奇地发现自己肩上站着那只黑渡鸦，正在慢条斯理地梳理羽毛。  
“当然。”他说，“用我的。”  
精灵站起来伸出手，渡鸦停在他的手指上。他用Bilbo听不懂的语言快速说了几句，然后一扬手将那只鸟儿放走了。这时他的视线重新回到Bilbo身上。  
“长湖镇，还是孤山？”他说。  
“你怎么……”  
“确保你有两匹马，霍比特人，”精灵继续说，“因为返回夏尔需要很长时间，我现在没办法飞行。”  
“你怎么知……”  
“拜你所赐我受伤了，”精灵说，“当然，这点小伤能够自行恢复。”  
“……我？”  
“你告诉了那些矮人，被山里的乌鸦听见。他们告诉长湖镇那个弓手。然后我被射伤了。”  
Bilbo这会儿完全惊呆了。他想到了一个名字，但是这不可能。  
“我的名字是Smaug。我曾经的住址是孤山，地底王国，龙穴——当然现在不是了——你得带我回去。”

*** ***

这是个阳光明媚的可爱早晨，他们纵马奔驰，远望孤山的山边逐渐消失的积雪。Gandalf似乎认为这只火龙原本就该在那儿，这让Bilbo松了口气。天光下骑在马上的Smaug皮肤仿佛在闪烁一圈碎金光芒，仔细看又消失得无影无踪。他的耳朵是尖尖的（这是Bilbo最初认为他是精灵的理由之一），被柔软的黑色卷发覆盖，看起来似乎完全不像住在地底的庞大暴躁的生物。但当Smaug开始觉得无聊时，从丰润嘴唇中喷出来的就不是呼吸而是浅金色小火苗。这时Bilbo就不得不告诫他需要收敛，因为这样会惊吓到他们的马匹。  
还有两天路程就能够走到他们最后一个落脚点，瑞文戴尔。那天夜里他们在附近的林子里落脚，这片森林已经相当接近瑞文戴尔，弥漫着雨后柔和湿润的空气。不过这对晚餐的木柴来说可不是件好事，Bilbo打算燃起火来烧烤比翁送行时赠给他们的野兔肉（生的，腌制过，不过还是生的），木柴湿漉漉的，点了半天连个火星也飞不起来。

Bilbo抱着胳膊站在柴火堆边上思考了一下，Smaug走过来（穿着木精灵国王赠送的紫色束腰外衣，精致花纹从袖口一直绣到竖起的领口）嘲讽地来回看着发愁的霍比特人和湿透的木头。  
“Gandalf呢？”Bilbo问。  
“在跟树木对话，我猜。”Smaug懒洋洋地说，他靠着树坐下，交叠双腿打了个呵欠。  
Bilbo瞥了他一眼，突然想到了一个办法。  
“Smaug，”他说，“过来这儿。”  
黑发男人抬起头看着他，眯起眼睛一动不动。  
“过来。”Bilbo又重复了一遍。  
Smaug不情愿地起身走到木柴和Bilbo边上，Bilbo指着那堆湿透的木头说：“点个火，Smaug。”  
他身边的黑发男人看起来似乎被冒犯了，他扬起一边的眉毛看着Bilbo，像是在说“真的吗？我？对着木柴？”但是Bilbo坚定地指着堆在一起的木头说：“快点Smaug，不然晚餐我们只能吃生兔肉。”  
“我不介意生兔肉。”Smaug说。  
“那我就把你丢在瑞文戴尔，”Bilbo说，“快，夜深了，晚餐还没准备好。”  
Smaug皱着眉头看着Bilbo，后者迎上坚定的视线，最后黑发的龙叹了口气。他轻轻俯身，向着那堆木料吹了口气。唇边吐出的明亮艳丽火苗在碰到木头后就飞快地燃烧起来，整个篝火在几分钟之间全部点燃，火光暖暖地映着男人白皙的侧脸。Smaug向Bilbo转过头，似乎想说“满意了？”但霍比特人望着篝火微笑着，说：

“That was amazing。”

*** ***

他们返回夏尔时已经是炎热的六月天气。霍比屯搞了一场拍卖，出售Bilbo Baggins先生的遗产，当然，一个活生生的Baggins先生出现在大家面前时，增加了不少拍卖主持人的困扰，他们有惊无险地拿回了袋底洞小屋，Smaug也没有在霍比屯喷火，可喜可贺。

袋底洞对一条龙来说显然有点儿……狭窄。在Bilbo准备给自己和Smaug泡一壶热茶再来点儿牛奶的时候，他听见卧室里传来稀里哗啦的声音。他丢下茶壶走到卧室伸出脑袋，发现Smaug背对着他正把一袋金子和珠宝（他们从矮人和湖边得到的那些）倒在Bilbo的小床上。  
哗啦啦。一袋。哗啦啦。另一袋。  
Bilbo吃惊地看着这一幕。  
黑发的年轻男人在Bilbo的小床上堆满价值连城的黄金和珠宝后，如释重负地……趴了上去。  
然后。  
床塌了。  
“Smaug！你不能把我的屋子当成龙穴！”  
Bilbo大声地说，他走进去，仰头瞪着从塌掉的小床和珠宝堆里爬起来（装作若无其事）的黑发男人严厉地说，“既然你现在在夏尔，就得学会入乡随俗。”  
“无聊，无聊，”对方用吟唱的口气回答道，“没有钻石，没有珍珠，没有双耳杯（说到这儿他瞥了Bilbo一眼，后者有些尴尬，但还是瞪了回去），我需要更多的宝石和黄金，霍比特人。”  
“那你得学会自己寻找了。”Bilbo说，没忘记补上一句，“不过不准动这里任何人的私人财产。”  
他花费了一些时间把被砸坏的小床挪出卧室，然后整理了所有的财宝，分类放回箱子。那天晚上他和Smaug不得不睡在客厅壁炉附近的地毯上。Smaug睡得非常不老实，黎明降至时的那个翻身甚至差点儿踹在Bilbo肚子上。

得想点办法，Bilbo想。  
第二天他找到霍比屯最好的工匠，给了他比往常多两倍的价钱，请求他在霍比屯附近的森林建造了一幢屋子。  
他们选了块树木绿的鲜妍可爱，附近还有溪水的地方，在那里开挖地基。因为Bilbo许下的丰厚财物，屋子也比往常完成的速度更快。冬天刚刚降临，Smaug就可以在新屋厚厚的地毯上打盹了。  
Smaug给自己弄了间地下室堆放自己（和Bilbo的）财物——Bilbo不想知道那是怎么挖起来的——甚至，整个村庄和林子被厚厚积雪覆盖的那会儿，Smaug打通了林中小屋地下室与袋底洞Bilbo酒窖的地底通道。  
他频繁地在Bilbo下午茶的时间到访，指定他加两块糖的黑咖啡，喝光Bilbo能买到的所有牛奶，然后睡在壁炉前面的地毯上（现在这是Smaug除了自己屋子最爱的地方），懒洋洋地蜷成一团，偶尔从鼻间喷点小火苗。  
最初Bilbo有些担心火苗会烧掉整个客厅，不过Smaug控制了它的大小。他露出那种惹人讨厌的笑容，对壁炉木柴喷着漂亮的金色火苗，要不是因为担心自己的屋子，这场景倒是相当赏心悦目。

霍比屯的居民对新住客起初很好奇，很多人踏破台阶想围观这名黑发“精灵”，不过时间久了他们就发现这名精灵没啥友好态度，也不打算在新地方结交更多朋友，于是拜访者就逐渐稀少起来。

Smaug在附近树林找到了新的乐趣。春天刚到他就踏遍整个林地，在农夫的田地边上乱挖一通。Bilbo不得不跑去那儿修复被弄坏的稻草人，给田除草表示歉意。当Smaug挥舞着不知道从哪儿找到的藏宝地图，告诉Bilbo附近有一笔古老的强盗宝藏时，图克家族的血液又在Bilbo的身体里沸腾，他渴望新的冒险。  
于是他们花了几天时间在附近的山里露宿，其间Bilbo杀了一只试图从背后扑咬Smaug喉咙的野狼，用Sting，他的剑。最后他们找到了所谓的宝藏，就在一窝野兔的洞穴下面。野兔们对Smaug的来访表现出不满和怒气，不过最后他们终于顺利地刨出了那个小箱子。  
浑身泥泞的Bilbo和Smaug回到林间小屋，打开箱子，Smaug失望地发现所谓的强盗宝藏不过是一瓶陈年苹果酒。但Bilbo打开瓶塞倒出琥珀色琼浆时，Smaug又表示，他还是可以勉为其难地与Bilbo喝一杯的。

这年春天，霍比屯传出了一些不好的谣言。比如Bilbo冒险归来后就挥金如土地添置房屋，或者购买昂贵的精灵衣服。这些做工精细的精灵缝制的衣服，被送往林间小屋，稍后则会在某人身上极为得体地出现。Bilbo屋里的那袋金子快要见底的时候，Smaug就从自己的床下拖出新的口袋。  
“用我的。”他趾高气扬地说。  
Bilbo也并未指出为啥金子会消耗如此之快的根本所在。当然。

第七个春日很快过去，Smaug的行动速度也越来越敏捷——他的伤势在逐渐地恢复。Bilbo曾经有些困惑，因为在当初黑发男人的身上似乎并未看到任何创口，但Gandalf告诉他，这种伤口在化为人形的龙身上，肉眼是无法看见的。  
草莓成熟掉落，炎热的夏季重新到来。

这天下午，Bilbo去林子里找Smaug，发现屋子里空无一人。  
他走出门，发现自己被巨大的黑影笼罩，孤山里看见的那头壮观红色巨龙，正蹲在林子的岩石上安静地看着他。  
“Smaug？”Bilbo试着叫了一声。  
后者歪着脑袋看了他一眼，龙的金灰色眼眸中闪烁着熟悉的湖蓝色。  
随后它扑扇翅膀腾空而起，飞上林梢，最后在Bilbo的视线中化为天空中闪动的红色光点。

以下是Bilbo在林中小屋里找到的书信内容（被草莓的果汁弄得有点发红）：  
我亲爱的Bilbo（信上写道）：

幽暗密林的树叶枯黄五百次对龙来说也不过是弹指一挥的时间。 因此原本我打算告诉你，在夏尔度过的七年时光仅仅算是最微小的时间单位。

不过在否认这句话之前务必得跟你先解释“契约”的内容。

被长湖镇的箭射中后，我动用了最后的能力许愿向导致这个结局的凶手追回我失去的东西。随后你就出现了，毫不迟疑地救助我（甚至没有问我为什么要跟你回到夏尔。）

我发现‘失去的东西’概念在这里很难被定义——我曾经理所当然地认为，在生命垂危的关头，处理我许愿契约的神应该是是黑暗之王。

但是后来，我被愉快地通知，因为Melkor先生公务繁忙（正在处理死灵的事儿，我猜），作为中土最后一条巨龙，我的契约被移交给了剩余的神祗，他们乐意把事情往黑暗之王意愿的反面盖戳。

所以，如你所知，我追回的并非一个霍比特人的生命（尽管他从某种意义上的确亏欠于我），而是意义非凡的七个年头。当我认识到这些时，契约也就完成了。  
我不得不回到众神位于西方的办公处。  
霍比特这个物种的语言略嫌匮乏，我不认为我思想的深度能够很好地被传达。因此其他一切略过，仅向你表示感谢，霍比特人Bilbo Baggins。

PS：我的薄产存放于在林屋地下室，请收下。

 

你的唯一的Smuag

*** ***  
同样略过Bilbo先生收到此信的反应。时光流逝，霍比屯的人也很快忘记了曾有位傲慢无礼的精灵曾经居住在这附近的故事。Gandalf偶尔会在拜访闲聊中提及，不过显然，Bilbo先生并不希望谈话再深入下去。苹果树的叶子枯黄和茂密很多次之后，Bilbo先生把贴身存放的戒指交给了他的亲戚和继承人，某个年轻清秀的少年。随即他踏上自己的旅途。

这一年中土经历了天翻地覆的变革，一切结束在索伦先生的“I hate hobbitsss! ”的咆哮之中。山谷恢复生机，矮人精灵和霍比特人的春天重新来临。Bilbo在瑞文戴尔完成了他的冒险著作（后来的出版商们往往将他和年轻弗罗多先生所著的另外一本作为合集出版，封面画着漂亮的花叶和戒指图案，还有一条喷火的小龙和一群矮人背影）。  
Bilbo与其他的两位精灵王，以及他有血缘的继承人一起从瑞文戴尔出发，踏上前往西方的通道，前往长春之地，在那条精灵工艺打造的漂亮小船离开河岸开始西行了数天之后（事实上从被春日之光笼罩后Bilbo就不太能肯定他们究竟航行多久），他们快要到了。

我们无法向读者描述长春之地的景色。  
因为穷尽匮乏的霍比特语，也难以描述肉眼能捕捉的春光万分之一。  
廊柱上爬满茂密藤蔓植物，它们张开甜美花瓣。森林郁郁葱葱，果实累累，娇艳可爱。不过，所有这些都比不上岸边的花丛中站着的一个修长人影。  
那个黑发的人影走到Bilbo面前，单手抓着条蓝色围巾，也许正打算系上。蓝灰色的眼睛直直地注视着Bilbo Baggins先生：

“你是个飞贼。”  
“是的。”  
“很棒吗？”  
“非常棒。”  
“看过足够多的金子，财宝，还有双耳杯（当然）了吗？”  
“是的，一辈子，足够多了。”  
“想看更多？”  
“Oh god yes。”

 

-Fin-

[BGM] “I Love Every Little Thing About You” - Stevie Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢：  
> 英文版翻译By 小海。  
> 插图By 眠狼（Sevni）:http://sevnilock.tumblr.com/


End file.
